


The Present

by Dark_raven144



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash survived the north pole incident. Eight years later, their child is having birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

The Present

 

She was very excited. Artemis could almost not see her running around the house. Why Artemis’ daughter got her father’s powers? Probably because she was his daughter too. Even with her personality, the speed power was not a very good thing to keep up with when you were a normal human being.

Eight years earlier she got pregnant on a mission with him for the Team. Until the little girl was born, Artemis had many times of freaking out – because of the hormones or psychological; it didn't matter now – thinking that she wouldn’t be a good mother. “How can a villain’s daughter be a hero mother?” she repeated almost every night. But now she was happy and, with a little bit of modesty, she knew she was a good mother.

The day was her daughter's birthday. Eight years. How could kids grow that fast? She remembered when the Team first got together, thirteen years before this day; it passed very fast . Many laughs, many tears, many jokes and many missions after, they were married and having kids. Nightwing and Oracle were with two kids, and M’gann and Conner were trying, but they still hadn't figured out how to get pregnant. Specially because every time M’gann tries to talk with Martian Manhunter, he freaks out, turns into a bird and literally flies away.

Kid Flash was doing the decoration of the party while Artemis and little Susan went to get her present. Artemis and Kid Flash thought for a long time about what would be the perfect gift for her, and almost fought about that: Artemis wanted a bow and Wally had already bought running sneakers. Neither of the presents was perfect for her, so they decided to take another step.

When they entered the store, the barfing of many dogs hallucinated Susan. She forgot that she couldn’t show her powers to anyone and started to run around all the cages full of animals. The attendant reached the balcony and saw Artemis shaking her head, trying to catch something invisible and screaming to stop.

"Oh, good morning, miss West!" He coughs trying to get Artemis’ attention.

"Well, good morning, Lucas!" She said very happy, but still nervous. "I came here last week to adopt a little dog, can I take it home?"

"Sure, sure!" Lucas went inside the store to get the dog.

"Susan, if you don’t stop right now we will go home and you will be without your present!" Artemis remembered a time when she was young. When she started to hang out with her team, she was the “adult” one, but it was a cover for a frightened and unhappy kid. Now, she really was the adult on the matter.

Susan appeared right beside her, holding her hand and pretending that nothing had happened. When Lucas came with the dog, he looked at her and asked:

"Weren’t you alone, Miss West?"

"Oh, no." She lied "My daughter was here all the time. She is just too quiet to be noticed."

Her daughter looked at him and, with a fake kind smile, she reached out for the dog. He was fluffy white with gray fur on his back, quiet – for now – and very small. 

"What name will you give him? – Artemis got on her knees."

Susan stayed quiet thinking for some seconds and smiled.

"I will call him Spitfire!"

Artemis opened her eyes in surprise.

"Why are you calling him like that?" She asked getting on her feet.

"Because Uncle Dick said that he and the Team called you that when you were starting to date! And it means an airplane. A very fast airplane! Everyone likes it. Aunt M’gann said that Spitfire means a relationship that stands forever, no matter what. Even survives the death. I don't know what that means but I want my Spitfire to live forever."

When Susan finished her lecture, Artemis was in tears. She hugged her daughter and squished her.

"Let’s go home, baby. I’m sure dad is getting crazy with the decoration. Probably cut himself with paper and almost got himself hanging with the stripes. Uncle Dick and Aunt Babs will be there soon, but we have to save him first."

Susan laughed and took her mother’s hand. Spitfire barfed with joy as the three of them crossed the street until the car. Susan and Spitfire jumped around hugging each other and playing happily.

Artemis couldn’t ask for more. She was very well married, still working with shoot training with the new Young Justice Team, with a very cute and happy daughter and, now, they had the symbol of all the love and support the Spitfire couple fought for many years. She smiled and went home, to her loved ones.


End file.
